


Losing Grace

by fhartz91



Series: The Rivendell Elf and His Missing Mountain Dwarf [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dwarf!Blaine, Elf!Kurt, Established Relationship, M/M, References to Lord of the Rings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, a Rivendell Elf, having spent his life with Blaine, a Blue Mountain Dwarf, has a chance to take a boat to the Undying Lands of the Elves and retain his immortality, but he chooses to give it up to be with Blaine. </p><p>Written for my story A Long Forgotten Road, which is a Lord of The Rings/Klaine crossover. You don’t need to be a fan of my story or LOTR to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riverance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverance/gifts).



> For the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt ‘grace’.
> 
> I am dedicating this one-shot to the amazing riverance, whom I absolutely adore. Without her wonderful art and talent, the original story would have never even existed. She is an incredible human and artist, and our fandom is so lucky to have her :)

Blaine whimpered lightly, waking Kurt from sleep. It wasn’t a deep sleep that Kurt enjoyed, so he did not regret leaving it behind. He looked at Blaine’s face – deeper lines etched by age and pain creasing his skin, more so than when they met, hair growing whiter and whiter every day, but still every inch the strong, handsome Dwarf that Kurt always saw when he laid eyes upon him. He watched the way Blaine’s brows furrowed, his nose scrunching with a little twitch, like a rabbit sensing danger. Many times, dark dreams of their past adventures haunted Blaine, but this was not a nightmare tormenting his beautiful Dwarf. It was the pain in Blaine’s leg that seemed to plague him more as time stretched on. It saddened Kurt to think about the burdens on Blaine’s body - the pain in his leg, the ache in his arm, his slowing steps. The candle of Blaine’s life was burning lower and lower, and at a greater speed than Kurt’s.

Kurt did not know for the life of him what he would do when that candle finally burnt out.

Kurt reached beneath the fur blanket that covered their bodies and laid hands on the leg that troubled Blaine. It had been a while since Kurt’s touch could heal any ailment of Blaine’s, but Blaine always said that Kurt’s hands upon his skin were soothing, and Kurt prayed that was true.

Kurt chanted softly, hoping that one among the Valar might still turn an ear his way and grant him one last wish, but Kurt had made his choice. His name might always have a place of honor in Rivendell, but it had probably been erased from the records of the High Elves.

“Mmmm,” he heard Blaine hum as he woke, his voice caressing Kurt’s skin like light fingertips. “Good morning, my love.”

“More like good afternoon, my darling Dwarf,” Kurt said with a laugh, wincing at the hollow feeling laughing left in his chest now.

“What?” Blaine asked, raising his head to look in Kurt’s eyes but holding Kurt tighter in his embrace. “I don’t believe it.”

“Well, believe it,” Kurt said, planting a kiss on Blaine’s forehead so that Blaine couldn’t see the sadness his eyes held. “Your brother and your kin have come and gone. I bade them not to wake you since your leg has been bothering you so.”

Blaine nodded, resting his head against Kurt’s chest.

“My leg does trouble me,” Blaine agreed, “but you carry an ache of your own, right here…” Blaine raised a hand and rested it over Kurt’s chest, “in your heart.”

Kurt sighed, combing his fingers through his love’s messy head of curls.

“It is no matter,” Kurt said, rocking Blaine in his arms.

“It hurts you, love,” Blaine said, “as much as my leg pains me. I can see it on your face. I hear it when you speak. There is a happiness in you that is gone.” Blaine moved back a bit to hold Kurt’s head in his hands. “Please, won’t you tell me what it is?”

Kurt thought of a simple answer; his worry about Blaine’s health was always on the forefront of his mind, but he had no need to make Blaine feel guilty. Kurt had promised he would always be truthful with his Dwarf.

“I can feel my people leaving Middle-earth,” Kurt said. “They have been for a while now, but the last few are setting sail for the Undying Lands, and with them, they take a piece of me.”

“Your claim to the Grace of the Valar,” Blaine provided. “It is leaving you.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped.

“How…how do you know?” Kurt asked, gazing at the Dwarf with a look of surprise.

“From things I have heard,” Blaine said, “legends and tales I have been told. But…” The look on Blaine’s face became grave, “your hands seem so much colder now.” Blaine took Kurt’s hands in his and kissed them. “Your eyes reflect less peace.” Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine cut in. “I know you worry for me, but I belong here in this Mountain. You…you belong on another world. I have always believed that.”

“I belong with you,” Kurt insisted, kissing Blaine’s hands back, pressing them to his lips to share their warmth.

“Then, we could go together,” Blaine offered – the sentiment sincere though the words were harsh on his tongue. “I will follow you…wherever you lead.”

“I know,” Kurt said with a nod, a tear staining his cheek, “but the Undying Lands will not make you immortal, and I will not condemn you to a life without your brother and kin, for once we are there, we can never return.”

“But if _you_ go, you will retain your immortality?” Blaine asked, his eyes wide, their sparkle reserved for the truth he already knew.

“Yes,” Kurt said quietly. “I will.”

Blaine gathered Kurt up in his arms.

“I love you, Kurt,” he said with a hiccup as he fought not to cry, “I do…”

“Then, please,” Kurt cried, laying kisses on Blaine’s shoulders to silence him, “speak no more of this. I will not leave you.”

“Kurt…” Blaine tried.

“No!” Kurt said, carrying the kisses up Blaine’s cheeks, placing one on each eyelid, “I refuse to leave. I relinquished my claim to the Grace of the Valar the moment I fell in love with you, and it is a vow I hold dear.”

“But, you will grow old…” Blaine murmured sadly. “I don’t want you to resent me when your long life is spent.”

“The only thing I could resent is a life without you.” Kurt looked at Blaine with unshed tears in his crystal blue eyes. “I joined your quest to be with you, and all quests eventually end.”

“You will die,” Blaine said.

“Everything dies,” Kurt said. “I want to die when you die, but sadly, I will not. There will be many years from the end of your life till the end of mine. So, while you lie here and try to convince me to leave, it is I who must beg you not to leave me before I am ready to see you go.”

Blaine smiled a broken smile and kissed Kurt’s tears away one by one, letting them dry on his lips.

“And when will you be ready to see me go, my love?” Blaine asked, wrapping the fur blanket around Kurt’s shoulders when he felt him shiver.

“Never,” Kurt sniffled, burying his head in Blaine’s neck. “You must learn the secret to long life because I will never be ready to see you go.”


End file.
